A Different Life
by NikkiB1973
Summary: This is a re-imagining of my other one-shot 'On the Other Side of the Door.' Bella gets a glimpse of a different life...


**A Different Life**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-this is a re-imagining of my other one-shot 'On the Other Side of the Door.' I changed it around a bit. Thanks. **_

Bella shivered as Edward put his cold arms around her. She pulled the blanket that divided them closer around her body so she could find some kind of warmth, but to an avail. She would have to spend another restless night, closing her eyes and pretending to sleep so Edward wouldn't be upset. Her mind wandered as she kept rigidly still in his embrace, doing her best to keep some small space between them. She thought about what she had done the past few days. The weather had been particularly fine for Forks, the sun had been out for most of the day which meant that Bella had been stuck inside because Edward couldn't be seen. They had wiled away the hours catching up on her assignments, sitting in silence or reading. Bella had been bored, very bored.

Hours or maybe it was only moments passed when she felt Edward press his lips into her hair, the contact made her tremble. "Are you awake my love?" He asked.

Bella remained silent, carefully making sure her eyes didn't flicker under her lids. She had become an expert at feigning sleep. She heard Edward let out a mournful sigh as he settled back beside her. She wished he would just leave. Why he forced himself to lay beside her all night she never knew? Vampires never slept; she had no idea what went through his mind when he just lay next to her staring into darkness.

More time ticked by and, even without realizing it, Bella slowly drifted into a fitful doze. An image of her best friend Jacob came into her mind and she mumbled his name in her sleep. Now if he were lying beside her she would be toasty warm. Thinking of his supernatural warmth made her skin heat up, Edward's close proximity no longer affected her and slowly the cold that chilled her to the bone faded away to be replaced with heat. It surrounded her in a warm cocoon and with a small smile playing about her lips, Bella finally fell into a deep sleep...

The alarm ringing made Bella wince. She opened one eye and blearily fumbled around for the snooze button. When she found it she hit it hard and smiled in satisfaction as it went silent. She settled back down and closed her eye again. Bella felt very warm, she sighed happily, Edward must have left. She reached around to tug the duvet closer and found her hand touching warm skin. Her eyes flared open as she touched the same spot again gently with her fingers. Huh? There was movement behind her and this time she saw an arm reach across and pull her flush against a heated body. Bella put a hand over her mouth to stop herself yelping. What the hell?

Ever so slowly Bella turned her head so she could see just who was behind her. No it couldn't be, it wasn't possible. This was a dream, right? She took in the familiar handsome face, the tan skin, the closed eyes with the long lashes and the full mouth. Jacob? No? She had been dreaming about him, this was part of her dream, right? She watched as he shifted closer, his silky black hair standing up in all directions as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Close your eyes, Bella. This is a dream. Close your eyes and when you open them again you'll be alone." She mumbled to herself.

She did just that, she closed her eyes tight for a moment and slowly opened them again. No, there was his arm wound tightly around her. She could feel his warm breath tickling the hairs on the back of her neck. Bella didn't know what to do or think. She turned her head again and studied his sleeping profile. Jacob looked so peaceful lying there. Lately all she had see on his face was worry and anger, but now he looked calm and somehow vulnerable. The strength he carried like a cloak around him was missing. In his sleep he looked more like the sunny sixteen year old she had first known before he had phased.

"More like my Jacob again." She whispered.

Her voice roused him. Bella squealed as Jacob raised his head and grinned at her, his eyes still heavy with sleep. "Your Jacob, huh?"

Bella stared at him with her mouth open. Her voice failed her. Jacob seemed amused by her expression as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips before she had time to process what was happening. He laughed when he pulled back and heard her gasp for breath.

"I like stealing your breath away."

"You...you..." Bella panted, still trying to for words.

"You?" Jacob raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"You can't kiss me like that." Bella finally choked out.

"No." Jacob suddenly rolled on top of her, keeping his weight on his elbows as he pressed his body lightly onto hers. Bella was stunned as she felt the whole length of him against her skin. The heat was pouring from him and it was doing funny things to her insides. "How should I kiss you? Like this?"

Bella's heart sped up as he kissed her again, letting his tongue slip between her lips. She found her eyes closing and her fingers reach to grab at his hair intending to yank his head away from her but instead she was pulling him closer. Her traitorous lips moved languidly with his as he deepened the kiss, making her moan softly. When he pulled away there was smug smile on his face.

"How was that? Better?"

"I...you...I..." Bella stuttered, once again losing her focus. What the hell was he doing to her?

"Ah definitely better." Jacob began pressing light kisses all over her face. "Morning beautiful."

Bella wasn't used to this. Her mornings consisted of Edward retreating to the rocking chair and watching her every move while she went about her morning routine of showering, dressing and brushing her hair, all under his intense scrutiny. He most certainly did not wake her with a good morning kiss like that. When he called her beautiful it sounded like he was reading lines from a script. When Jacob said the words it sounded like he meant them.

"Morning yourself." She finally said, smiling tentatively.

Jacob kissed her again, rolling them over so she was draped across his body. She let out another gasp. He laughed at her again as he started to run his fingers through her hair, watching her with an amused smile on his face. "You're cute."

"Jake.." Bella stopped not knowing what to say. This was all so surreal.

"Are you alright, honey?" Jacob was full of concern as he picked up on her anxiety. "It will be fine you know. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"You will?" Bella said in confusion. This was all so bizarre.

"Of course." Jacob assured her. "Come on we better get ready or we'll be late."

"Late for what?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jacob frowned.

"Um...I'm not sure to tell you the absolute truth. This all feels like a dream." Bella confessed, waiting to see his reaction.

"I know it does, but it's what we've been waiting for." Jacob smiled at her affectionately before climbing out of the bed, completely naked.

Bella's mouth fell open again as she stared at him in all his glory. Jacob winked at her, obviously pleased at her reaction. He smiled at her again before disappearing out of the door. Bella took a moment to compose herself as she sat up in the bed. She glanced around, she didn't recognize the room, it certainly wasn't her bedroom. It was much bigger then her bedroom at home. The walls were painted a soft cream color, mocha curtains hung at the window. She admired the furniture, there was a double wardrobe made out of a light wood, a matching chest of drawers and a small vanity table with a mirror and a stool made out of the same wood.

"Wow." She breathed as she slipped out of the bed. It was only then that she realized she was wearing nothing herself. She peered around and made a grab for a shirt which was abandoned on the floor. It must be one of Jacob's She pulled it on and buttoned it up swiftly. It hung to her knees and she felt much better now that she was covered.

Bella didn't know what to do with herself as she heard water running. Jacob must have jumped in the shower. Should she wait here? Or should she have a peek outside the room? She went for the second option. Maybe she would find some answers if she poked around. Bella quickly left the bedroom, shutting the door gently behind her. Being very careful not to make much noise, she tiptoed down the narrow hall and into a spacious open plan lounge.

"Wow." She said again as she looked around. If she thought the bedroom was impressive, the lounge blew her away. She wandered around the room touching the furniture. It was painted in a pastel blue color which complemented the light wood covering the floor. A leather sofa and two matching chairs were set in front of an impressive flat screen television which hung on one wall. A large wooden cabinet dominated the other wall made of the same light wood. Bella noticed some photographs inside encased in silver frames. She eagerly ran over to look at them.

The first she picked up was of her and Charlie. She was was wearing a simple white dress, holding a posy of wild flowers. Her long hair was plaited in a long braid which hung over one shoulder. Interwoven throughout the braid were the same wild flowers. She was fresh faced and wearing no make up, but by the happiness shining in her eyes and the way her skin glowed she was obviously enjoying herself. Her eyes wandered to the next photo. In this one she was sill wearing the same dress but was surrounded by a group of women. Her eyes widened when she saw her mom, Renee, among them. Beside her was Leah Clearwater wearing a calf length red dress. The bold color accentuated her tan skin. She too was holding a simple posy of the same wild flowers. Bella saw little Claire in a similar colour dress smiling widely as she clutched at her flowers. She recognized Sue Clearwater among the group but the others she couldn't put a name to. Who were they? And what was this? If she didn't know any better she would have thought they were wedding photo's. Bella laughed to herself before she saw the next one.

"Oh my god!" She squealed. Bella opened up the cabinet and took out the biggest photo of them all. Her eyes were riveted on Jacob's face. He was grinning into the camera, his eyes shining as he held her in his arms bridal style. Bella looked at herself. She was laughing, her head tipped right back as she threw the posy of flowers. In the background you could see the women scrambling on the beach trying to get them. So she was married on a beach. "I'm married."

Two warm strong arms suddenly encircled her waist and she was spun around. Bella didn't have a chance to catch her breath as Jacob planted a passionate kiss on her lips. "You sure are, Mrs Black." He whispered in her ear before catching hold of her left hand and kissing the rings on her finger.

Bella gazed at the simple gold wedding band and the pretty engagement ring with the three small diamonds glinting in the weak light. "I'm married." She said again.

Jacob put a hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling okay, honey?"

"Um...I think so." Bella smiled weakly.

"Well you better go and get ready, Bells or we'll be late." Jacob ushered her back down the hall to the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, her head was still reeling from everything that was going on. This was the most surreal and vivid dream she had ever had, but she had to admit she was loving it.

"To get you checked out. Jeez Bells is the baby brain already kicking in." Jacob joked.

"Baby brain?" Bella squealed as she looked down at her flat stomach in alarm. She prodded it lightly. "I'm not pregnant."

"That's not what the home pregnancy test said honey." Jacob touched her forehead again worriedly.

"Pregnancy test?" Nausea began to well up in her throat.

"Uh huh, all six of them." A happy smile crossed Jacob's face as he spoke.

"Jake..." Bella put her hand over her mouth.

"What?"

"I'm going to be sick." Bella ran to the bathroom just in time...

Bella slumped against the sink, her brow covered in sweat. She scraped her hair back off of her face. A cold hand touched her forehead and she screamed in fright. Edward stepped back from her, a concerned look on his face as he studied her carefully. "Are you alright my love?"

"Edward?" Bella spluttered as she looked around the familiar small bathroom. "Why are you here? Where's Jake?"

"The dog?" Edward's face became irritated as he looked at her. "Your fever is obviously making you hallucinate. You have been muttering the dog's name in your sleep for most of the night."

"You mean I've been sick?" Bella asked him her voice full of misery.

"Your temperature began to rise about two in the morning. You have been thrashing around most of the night until you woke up just now and ran for the bathroom." Edward told her as he touched her forehead again.

Bella stepped back from him and dropped her eyes to the floor. So it had all been a dream. But maybe a timely one. She took a deep breath and reached out for a towel. She wiped the perspiration from her face and headed back to her room, Edward following behind.

"Are you feeling better my love?" Edward asked her solicitously as he took his usual seat in the rocking chair.

"Actually I am feeling much better." Bella said as she looked at Edward. She took a deep breath to stiffen her resolve as she prepared herself to tell him it was over. "Edward we need to talk..."

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
